


Foxhole Amazing Race

by arrafrost



Series: Tumblr Headcanons [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: imagine a Foxhole Court Amazing Race AU (headcanon bullet list)





	1. First Race

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a fic, it's just a headcanon post from my tumblr that I'm saving here.

  * teams: Neil and Matt, Andrew and Kevin, Aaron and Nicky, Renee and Dan, Allison and Seth, (additionally we can have Jean & Jeremy and Laila & Alvarez)
  * teams are all meeting each other for the first time (except the cousins + Kevin)
  * Dan and Renee are always in the lead, closely followed by Neil and Matt
  * Kevin is the most passionate and keeps pushing them to go farther but Andrew doesn’t give it his all unless he has incentive
  * Allison and Seth frequently come in last because of their arguing but they rock the roadblocks faster than half the teams
  * Aaron doesn’t care. Nicky is just happy to be there.
  * Phil asks the twins, when both teams end up on the mat at the same time, why they didn’t come on the show together and they look at each other until Andrew says “I would kill him” and Aaron says “he’s a dick”
  * they don’t comment on the amount of times Andrew looked like he was going to kill Kevin
  * everyone thinks Matt and Neil are dating because Matt is constantly hugging and lifting Neil up and kissing him on the cheek or forehead, neither deny it
  * Allison and Seth are always bickering, the other teams are all betting on when they’ll break up during the race
  * somehow Matt always ends up doing the same roadblocks as Dan and he starts to fall for her, no one can say that Matt allows his feelings to let her take the lead because she was already in the lead and doesn’t need help to stay there, but she hangs around Matt longer than she needs to at times
  * one roadblock has a knife throwing challenge and Neil makes it out first (only a minute before Renee), doesn’t even blink at how easy it is for him. Andrew stares at him the entire time.
  * there’s a detour with heights involved and Andrew tenses, Kevin waits with him impatiently and starts to complain when Matt and Neil show up and start to pass them but Neil notices something is off and stops to talk to Andrew, “hey if you can get to the top of the mountain I’ll tell you a secret”
  * both teams arrive at the top almost at the same time and later that evening when they’re waiting for their plane, Andrew corners Neil and drags him away from the cameras. Neil tells him that he and Matt aren’t dating. “Not good enough,” Andrew says and Neil sees the question in Andrew’s eyes. He tells him a story of growing up with knife training every night. Andrew doesn’t ask why, just nods and goes back to the other teams.
  * Nicky asks Neil if he’s planning to cheat on Matt with Andrew and Neil laughs before going back to Matt and laying with his head in Matt’s lap. Nicky is the only one who still thinks Matt and Neil are dating at this point (mostly because everyone has seen Matt’s heart eyes for Dan)
  * Allison and Seth break up when they lose a leg and Allison writes her number on Renee’s hand
  * Dan and Renee win, Kevin and Andrew are in second, Matt and Neil in third
  * it’s speculated that Kevin and Andrew come in second because Neil had whispered to Andrew before the leg “if you give it your all, I’ll make it worth your while” (Matt’s not even mad that this probably cost them second place, he’s just happy for them)
  * a couple years later Andrew and Neil return for an All-Stars Couple race along with Renee & Allison, and Matt & Dan. Their original race is forever known as the Match Making race (even more so than the actual blind dating race because this one actually worked)




	2. Amazing Race: All-Star Couples

  * recap: all the Foxes met on the Amazing Race years ago, Allison & Renee, Andrew & Neil, Matt & Dan were all on different teams originally but hooked up on/after that race and have now been invited back for **Amazing Race: All-Star Couples**
  * all the teams remained friends after they left the Amazing Race, their group chat names change based on their experience on the first race. It starts with “THE AMAZING DAN AND RENEE” because they won, it changes to “Neil Boyd” or “Matt Josten” because of all the fan theories that they were husbands, once it’s “Coconut Head Kevin” but Kevin changes it to “Aaron’s Coconut Rage Issues” because it was Aaron that threw the coconut that smacked him in the head
  * everyone this season is racing for 1st place and the right to change the group chat name
  * Phil comments on how, despite having found love on the race, Andrew still doesn’t smile that much - the editors have to edit him flipping Phil off but they really don’t want to
  * everyone places bets on how long it will take for Andrew to smile on camera, they get close after leg one when Neil and Andrew take first place and Neil kisses his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his whole face really, in excitement. Andrew clenches his teeth and buries his face in Neil’s shoulder until he composes himself
  * Neil and Matt still act like husbands whenever they’re anywhere together: waiting outside roadblocks for Dan and Andrew, passing each other while running so they hug each other mid-run at full speed
  * the only time Neil doesn’t bro it up with Matt is when they’re on airplanes together because Neil and Andrew spend the entire time on their flights going over strategies (and it’s only 80% to keep Andrew’s mind off his fear of heights and flying)
  * the three couples decide not to ever U-turn each other, one of the random teams they don’t know U-turn Neil and Andrew - they don’t come in last because Neil & Andrew kick ass and race through both detours and a different random couple team gets eliminated but the Foxes make the the race a living hell for the couple that U-turned Neil & Andrew, it takes them two legs before they’re eliminated
  * the camera crew might not be able to catch Andrew smiling (because he doesn’t do it) but they are surprised at how often Andrew and Neil are kissing on camera, not even trying to hide it, they kiss each other all the time, on the lips, forehead, cheeks, one time Andrew kisses Neil on the back of his hand and one of the camera guys almost faints from how cute it is (the show was planning on giving them a much different, dramatic edit since Andrew is so ‘emotionless’ but they end up getting the most adorable loving couple edit)
  * after the angry and bickering edit Allison got on the last race, the editors are surprised to find Allison is much more chill and Renee doesn’t have a single explosive bone in her body. Allison rants and gets loud but never at Renee, she kicks something in frustration but as soon as she’s back with Renee she just calmly leans against her and sighs “that challenge was dumb” to which Renee replies “yes but you did it and I’m proud of you” “good, let’s go win”
  * Dan and Matt are the powerhouse couple, they can do everything, they’re both buff as hell, both energetic and passionate, they’re always racing ahead and doing the physically intense detours. and they’re always supportive and kissing each other but the cutest couple edit was already taken so they focus more on damn look at those guns and communication skills as they both lift up those rocks damn
  * there’s a roadblock where you need to complete the task where you have to go down a runway wearing heels and perform a routine - Allison kills it, surprising no one. Dan kills it, surprising everyone except the Foxes, no one expects Andrew to be able to walk in heels let alone move his hips like that (the camera guy actually faints this time)
  * Matt comments on how maybe Andrew should wear heels all the time because then he wouldn’t have to get up on his tip toes or haul Neil down by his neck for kisses but Neil says that Andrew doesn’t need anymore weapons (heels are painful Matt, I know Neil but think how cute, Matt I actually like him short, I’ll f*cking kill you both)
  * the three teams end up being the final three teams (no one is surprised), it’s the most hectic final leg ever and all bets are off - they don’t actively try to trick each other but they don’t help each other in any way, they trash talk each other but in weird inside joke ways that don’t sound that mean but Matt gets so offended when Andrew shouts “Neil Josten can’t succeed at anything in life” at him that Matt stops mid-run to talk up Neil’s success story, “Navy Blue is not your color, Neil” Allison shouts and Neil starts running backwards to yell “Navy blue brings out my eyes!”, Dan is constantly saying “mediocre” and “weak” to anything the other teams do, Renee doesn’t say anything mean about anyone ever but stares at them until they get uncomfortable. The editors have to edit out all of Neil’s trash talk because it gets very specific, very long, and everyone just sort of stands around stunned for a moment before continuing to race
  * Neil and Andrew win but it’s one of the closest finals ever, Dan and Matt are in second, Allison and Renee in third. The other Foxes demand to know who won but they can’t tell anyone until the show is out and finished so the group chat name changes constantly to different guesses until they either run out of options or get strangely specific “Andrew threatened Phil until he gave him and Neil first place”, “Allison bribed Phil”, “Matt and Neil won” (they weren’t a team this time, doesn’t matter they still won together), “Kevin got hit with a coconut again” (I WASN’T EVEN ON THE RACE THIS TIME)
  * the group chat has never been more active than when the season airs, they all live text each other while watching it, guessing at who wins the leg, who gets kicked off, oh damn that team really fucked up they will actually die if Neil and Andrew go home this leg, wow Neil and Andrew are insufferably cute in this edit make it stop, WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO WALK IN HEELS ANDREW, Dan did you really give Matt a piggyback ride? i was tired and she’s so strong
  * they all get together at Allison and Renee’s place to watch the finale together, they turn it into a drinking game (every time Neil & Andrew kiss, Matt says “you’re the best” to Dan, Allison tells an inanimate object she’s going to sue it) and at the end of the night the group chat changes to “THE AMAZING NEIL AND ANDREW”




End file.
